Du hast alles zerstört!
by theVampireDiariesLove
Summary: In Forks sind endlich Sommerferien. Bella übernachtet die ganzen Ferien über bei den Cullens. Bis Edward etwas tut das alles zwischen den beiden zerstört. Spielt nach dem 1. Buch. LEST SELBST!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! Hier das erste Kapitel meiner Story. Viel Spaß! Spielt nach dem 1. Buch.**

Bellas Sicht:

Yuhuuu. Bald sind Sommerferien. Kein ödes Pauken für Mathe mehr. Und mehr Zeit für Edward. Wir saßen in unserem Klassenraum und hatten grade die letzte Stunde vor den Ferien.

Biologie. Wie üblich saß Edward neben mir und starrte ungeduldig Mr. Molina an der immer noch damit beschäftigt war uns eine langweilige Rede darüber zu halten was der Unterschied

zwischen....ich hörte gar nicht richtig zu... In meiner Hand lag mein Bleistift den ich ganze Zeit hin- und herrollte während mein Blick auf der Rose lag die mir Edward heute gegeben hatte.

Der Stiel lag im Buch und die Blüten blickten raus in meine Richtung. Ich konnte mir das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Als ich mich seuzfend Mr. Molina zuwandte sah ich dass er mich wütend

mit verschränkten Armen ansah. Er öffnete den Mund um mich auszuschimpfen, weil ich nicht aufpasste doch da unterbrach ihn die Schulklingel. Alle schrien im Takt:„Whooohooo Ferien!"

Alle standen auf und hüpften auf und ab. Andere klatschten sich in die Hände und manche umarmten sich. Mr. Molina war beim Gong zurückgeschreckt und hatte sich an seinen Tisch

gesetzt. Edward und ich sprangen ebenfalls auf und ich fiel ihm um den Hals. Er schlang die Arme um meine Mitte und dann drehte er sich im Kreis mit mir. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel

wie Mike mich niedergeschlagen betrachtete während die anderen noch immer tobten. Als Edward mich losließ sagte ich zum:„ Ich komme gleich." Er schaute kurz verwirrt bevor er zu den

anderen Jungs ging und bei ihnen einschlug. High – five. Als ich bei Mike ankam setzte er ein Lächeln auf und ich sagte:„ Endlich Ferien, freust du dich denn nicht?" Er antwortet darauf:"

Natürlich freue ich mich." „Dann ist ja gut", sagte ich noch bevor ich ihn in den Arm nahm. Naürtlich erwiederte er die Umarmung. Aber bevor Edward kommen konnte und ihn den Kopf

abreisen würde lies ich ihn wieder los und lächelte. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und widmete sich dann Jessica die ihn dann ebenfalls umarmte. Nur stürmischer. Als ich mich umdrehte

und wieder auf Edward zuging sah er erst wütend aus dann tadelnd: „Bella, so machst du es ihm doch nur noch leichter..."

Darauf saget ich:„ Sei nicht eifersüchtig und nein, ich mache ihm nichts leichter." Er wirkte jetzt verärgert als er sagte:„ Aber ich bin nicht..."

„Lass uns gehen, schatz, wir haben hier nichts mehr zu verlieren" , unterbrach ich ihn. Jetzt lächelte er sein schiefes Lächeln was ich so liebte. Anscheinend weil ich ihn noch nie „schatz"

genannt habe. Er nahm meine Hand und führte uns aus dem Gebäude. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Freunden und dann stieg ich zu Edward in den Volvo. Wir fuhren direkt zu den

Cullens da Charlie es schon wusste. Carlisle und Charlie hatten nämlich ausgemacht dass ich die ganzen Ferien über bei den Cullens übernachte. Natürlich ging ich dann auch tagsüber zu

Charlie um ihm Essen zu machen und ihm Gessellschaft zu leisten. Aber Nachts war dann Party bei den Cullens! Vielleicht würde Rosalie ihre Abneigung gegen mich dann fallen lassen?

Wer weiß... Als wir in der Einfahrt der Cullens standen nahm Edward mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich sanft. Bevor ich irgenwie reagieren könnte hatte er sich bereits lächelnd

gelöst. Er nahm wieder meine Hand und fürhte mich zur Veranda. Dort blieb er stehen und informierte mich:„ Bella, ich hoffe doch dass du nicht müde bist, wir werden heute die ganze

Nacht mit den anderen aufbleiben. Was wir machen wirst du schon sehen." Was hatte er nur vor? Unsicher folgte ich ihm in das überwältigende Haus und was ich im Wohnzimmer sah

überraschte mich. Das wird eine tolle Nacht. Das wusste ich.

**So, so. Ich wünsche mir einige Reviews. Dann gehts auch weiter. Und bitte beachtet auch meine anderen Story auf meinem Profil!**


	2. Vor der Party

**Danke für die Reviews! Zur Belohnung das 2. Kapitel. **

Bellas Sicht:

Ich stand unsicher im Wohnzimmer und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht. Auf jeder

Fensterbank standen Kerzen, auf dem Boden waren Decken und viele Kissen

verstreut und auf dem großen Tisch der hier vorhanden ist standen verschiedene

interesannte Brettspiele, Getränke und Snaks. Natürlich für mich. Die Cullen –

Geschwister waren alle im Wohnzimmer verstreut. Als wir drin waren war Alice

sofort bei mir und sagte aufgeregt:„ Bella, du wirst dich prächtig amüsieren!

Heute Nacht machen wir Pyjamaparty! Und zwar alle. Naja, außer Esme und

Carlisle. Esme putzt lieber das Haus und Carlisle hat Nachtschicht im Kranken-

haus. Ich habe Charlie noch ünerredet dass du tagsüber nicht zu ihm musst, um

zu kochen! Das heißt: DIE GANZEN SOMMERFERIEN MIT DEN CULLENS!"

Sie hüpfte praktisch vor mir auf und ab. Edward seuftze und gesellte sich zu

Emmet und Jasper. Ausnahmsweise freute ich mich auf diese Party. Nur des-

halb, weil die Cullens dabei waren. Was konnte da schon schiefgehen?

„Ja ja, Alice, das wird super", sagte ich und mein Blick blieb an der Flasche hän-

gen die auf dem Boden lag. Ohoh. Flaschendrehen. Das wird peinlich. Keine

Panik Bella, das musst du durchziehen. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu

lassen. „Hey Bella, nah freust du dich auf die Party??", rief Emmet der mit Ed-

ward grad Armdrücken machte. Ich ging leise auf Emmet zu. Und stellte mich

hinter ihn. Er bemerkte nichts da er zu beschäftigt damit war Edward umzunieten.

Ich beugte mich langsam vor bis mein Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von Emmets

Ohr entfernt war. Edward schaute mich kurz böse an. Dachte er wirklich ich

würde Emmet einen Bussi geben? Dann rief ich laut in sein Ohr:„ Na klar freue

ich mich!" Er schrack zu zurück und Edward knallte Emmets Hand auf den Tisch.

„Gewonnen! Danke Bella", sagte Edward und ich lachte. Emmet murmelte wü-

tend vor sich hin bevor er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen sagte:„ Testen wir

mal wie Bella gegen dich abschneidet Edward." Edward schaute ungläubig be-

vor er sagte:„ Emmet rede kein Schwachsinn nur, weil du zum ersten Mal ver-

loren hast." Edward hatte recht, er war 1000 mal stärker als ich. „Trozdem",

beharrte Emmet und Edward gab nach:„ Ehmm, okayy." Ich setzte mich gegen-

über Edward und stellte meinen Ellebogen auf den Tisch. Edward tat dasselbe

und nahm meine Hand in seine. Ich schaute ihn ängstlich an. „Keine Panik,

Bella, ich werde dir nichts tun." Emmet flüsterte mir so leise zu dass Edward

es nichts hören konnte:„ Verführ ihn Bella. Er ist verrückt nach dir. Das kriegst

du schon hin." Ich nickte nur und da bemerkte ich dass sich alle um den Tisch

gestellt hatten. Alice lächelte nur nickte mir zu. Damit bedeutete sie mir: Ich

weiß was du vorhast, Edward wird davon nichts erfahren in meinen Gedanken.

Mein Gegenüber machte nichts sondern lies die Hand so stehen. Ich drückte

kurz doch seine Hand bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Jetzt kam Emmets Me-

thode. Ich lächelte sanft als ich mich über den Tisch beugte, ließ Edward Hand

dabei nicht los, und ihm in die Augen schaute. Ich kam näher und drückte ihm

einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Jetzt wurde seine Hand ganz weich und ich

drückte sie mühelos runter. Dann setzte ich mich wieder normal hin und lä-

chelte triumphierend. Edward kriegte sich wieder ein und starrte mich fassungs-

los an. „Aber wie hast du?...und woher wusstest du??", stammelte er und Emmet

rief:„ Ha! Gut gemacht Bella, du hast einen Vampir geschlagen!" Ich lachte

und Emmet streckte die Hand aus in die ich einschlug. Die anderen lachten die

alles mitverfolgt hatten. Sogar Rosalie. Edward schüttelte den Kopf und gesellte

sich alleine auf das freie Sofa. Die anderen wendeten sich ihren Aktivitäten zu.

Wie feierten erst wenn es dunkel ist. Zum Glück war ich kein bisschen müde.

Edward saß immernoch mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Sofa und starrte auf

den Fernsehr der nicht mal an war. Ich ging auf ihn zu uns setze mich neben ihn.

Endlich schaute er mich an und diesmal lächelte er plötzlich. Dann sagte er:„

Warte nur bis wir Flaschendrehen spielen, da ist dein verführerisches Talent ge-

fragt." Ich starrte auf den Boden. Da hatte er recht.

**Ich weiß ich weiß. Ist nicht so lang. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit. Krieg ich troz-**

**Dem Rewievs?? *lieb guck***


	3. Flaschendrehen

**Danke für die Rewievs!!! Ich konnte euch nicht länger warten lassen. Hier das dritte**

**Kapitel!**

Bellas Sicht:

Vor meinen Augen sah ich Edward. Und neben ihm stand Jacob. Was sehr komisch war. Um uns herum war nur Dunkelheit. Ich wollte schon fragen: Jacob was tust du hier? Doch

ich bekam den Mund nicht auf. Plötzlich drehte sich Jacob zu Edward und fing an zu knurren. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich einen reißenden Laut und an Jacobs Stelle stand komischer-

weise ein Wolf (vergisst nicht dass, das nach dem 1. Buch spielt, und Jacob nochgar kein Wolf ist) ich schrack zurück. Edward fing ebenfalls an zu knurren. Beide machten sich zum

Sprung bereit. Jacob sprang mit den Zähnen voran an Edwards Kehle und ich schrack hoch. Ein paar mal musste ich blinzeln. Ich lag in einem Bett und das in Edwards Zimmer. Ein

Albtraum..... Erleichtert seufzte ich. Ich war auf dem Sofa eingenickt. Als ich aus dem Fenster schaute sah ich pure Dunkelheit und auf der Digitaluhr konnte ich 1.32 Uhr nachts lesen.

Neben der Uhr lag ein Zettel. Ich nahm den Zettel und trapte zum Lichtschalter. Ein paar Sekunden musste ich gegen das grelle Licht blinzeln, dann faltete ich den Zettel auf:

_Komm runter wenn du wach bist und vergiss nicht deinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Er liegt _

_auf dem Bett._

_-Alice_

Ok, das war deutlich. Ich zog den genannten Pyjama an und schaute an mir herunter. Ich trug nur bequeme Shorts und ein dazu passendes Tank – Top was richtig gut aussah.

Ich schaltete das Licht aus und ging kurz ins Bad. Dort putzte ich meine Zähne, zum Glück hatte ich die Zahnbürste nicht vergessen, und kämmte mir die Haare. Dann wusch ich mir

das Gesicht und ging dann leise die Treppe runter. Unten im Wohnzimmer waren alle Cullengeschwister. Sie lagen auf den Decken und Kissen die auf den Boden verstreut waren und

schauten einen Film. Den Schreien nach zu urteilen schauten sie einen Horror-film. Als ich mich zu ihnen gesellte schauten sie alle auf.

„Einen Moment, Bella. Der Film ist gleich zu Ende, komm und guck mit", sagte Edward und ich setzte mich auf seinen Schos. Die Kerzen waren alle aus. Das Ende des Filmes bestand nur

aus endlosen Geschrei und Wesen die Menschen zerfleischten.

„So, Leute. Jetzt können wir Party machen. Alice mach bitte die Kerzen wieder an", sagte Jasper.

1 Minute später war der Fernsehr aus, die Kerzen an und wir setzten uns in einen Kreis um die Flasche. Ich erhob mich als letzte von Edwards Schos und er folgte mir. Ich hatte das

unangenehme Gefühl das er mir auf den Hintern starrte. Plötzlich hörte ich

einen Pfiff und dann sah ich wie Rosalie Emmet auf den Kopf haute. Emmet hatte mir zugepfiffen wegen diesen knappen Aufzug. Na das kann ja noch heiter werden.

„Du bist so ein Schwein, Emmet", sagte Edward angewiedert und setzte sich neben mich.

Emmet hingegen sagte nur fröhlich:„ Nein, Edward. Ich bin sowie du. Durch und durch ein Gentleman."

Alle starrte Emmet an und fingen an zu lachen. Dann wendeten wir uns der Flasche zu.

„So ihr kennt die Regeln. Bella? Ich erkläre es nochmal schnell. Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Du kannst nur eins wählen und musst es dann beantworten oder machen. Na dann. Ich fang an",

flöhtete Alice.

Sie drehte die Flasche und sie wurde so schnell dass sie vor meinen Augen verschwamm. Dann endlich wurde sie langsamer und hielt bei...Rosalie an! „So, so Rosalie. Wahrheit oder

Pflicht?", singte Alice. Rosalie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und antwortete dann langsam:„ Ähhh Pflicht." Nun grinste Alice verschlagen und sagte:„ Gib Edward eine Ohrfeige." Ich schrack

zurück und wollte grade etwas sagen als Rosalie Edward eine geknallt hatte. Edward rieb sich die Wange und beschwerte sich:„ Mach das aber nicht mit Bella, und wieso gerade ich?

Wieso nicht das Schwein das neben Rosalie sitzt?"

Alice und Rosalie lachten sich schlapp während Jasper nur die Schultern zuckte. Emmet grinste nur. Ich gab Edward einen Kuss auf die Wange und er wurde wieder heiterer.

„Nah gut weiter gehts", lachte Rosalie.

Sie drehte die Flasche so schnell wie Alice und diesmal hielt sie bei...Jasper an! Und Jasper nahm Wahrheit. Rosalie fragte ihn ob er schon mal von Alice frisiert worden ist. Darauf

antwortet er:„ Ja, sie hatte mich dazu gezwungen." Wieder mal lachten wir alle. Nur Jasper nicht. Alice verwuschelte ihm liebevoll die Haare und er setzte ein lächeln auf. So ging

das die ganze Zeit über weiter. Edward und ich kamen biss jetzt nicht dran. Nachdem Emmet Alice Pflicht befolgt hatte, und zwar in einem Bikini im Wohnzimmer rumzustrippen, zog

sich Emmet wieder um und drehte die Flasche. Und jetzt hielt sie bei....oh nein.... mir an. Und dann auch noch Emmet!!

„So so, Bella, Wahrheit oder Pflicht??", sagte Emmet und ich öffnete den Mund zur Antwort.

**Ok Leute. Ich lasse euch doch bisschen zappeln. *grins* Was Bella wählen wird? Ich hoffe ****doch auf Rewievs! Bis**_**s**_** zum nächsten Mal! :-) **


	4. Zerstört

**Danke an meine treuesten Leser: Heike und Nathy! Viel Spaß, ich sende noch**

**am selben Tag das nächste Kapitel ;-)**

Bellas Sicht:

Mir klappte der Mund wieder zu als ich in Emmets Augen eine gewisse Vorfreude

funken sah. Was hatte er nur vor? Ich betete im inneren das es nichts peinliches

ist.

Dann antwortete ich endlich:„ Wie wärs mit...mhhh...Wahrheit?"

Das war besser als Pflicht. Sonst bittete er mich am Ende noch dass ich in eine

Strippbar gehen sollte und mich dort betrinken sollte. Alle schauten Emmet er-

wartungsvoll an als er sagte:„ Gut. Die Frage lautet: Warst du vor Edward in je-

manden verknallt??" Nein, nein nein nein. Das war eine gemeine Frage. Vor-

sichtig blickte ich in Edwards Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck verriet Neugier. Aber auch

eine Spur von Verletztheit. Also Lügen kam nicht in Frage. Das könnte hier jeder

durchschauen. Dann musste ich tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen. Ich dachte nach:

Hatte ich jemanden in der Vergangenheit geliebt?? Da fiel es mir ein. Ich hatte

vor Edward für Romeo geschwärmt. Ich beschloss es zu sagen.

„Naja, VOR Edward hatte ich ein bisschen für Romeo geschwärmt. Aber das ist

schon lange vorbei", sagte ich kleinlaut. Edwards Mund klappte auf und er starrte

mich ungläubig an. Die anderen lachten sich über Edwards Reaktion kaputt. Mal

wieder. Mein Blick blieb bei Edward hängen und ich zuckte nur die Schultern.

Edward machte den Mund wieder zu und wandte den Blick ab als er sagte:„ Der

hat doch gar keine Klasse."

Wir spielten noch eine Weile und zum Glück kam ich nicht mehr dran. Edward

redete die nächste Zeit kein Wort mit mir und die Peinlichkeit machte dem schle-

chten Gewissen Platz. Noch bevor das Spiel zu Ende war erhob ich mich wortlos

und mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht ging ich zum Sofa. Ich lies mich drauf fallen und

drückte mein Gesicht ins eines der Kissen. Die Blicke der anderen konnte ich

spüren und sie durchbohrten mich praktisch. So fühlte es sich an....

Emmet war so schlau... Er wusste anscheinend wie Edward reagieren würde.

Plötzlich hoben mich starke Arme hoch. Ich lag in den Armen von Edward und

er lächelte verführerisch:„ Ich bin nicht sauer, Liebes. Ich war nur geschockt.

Hast du Lust auf Kissenschlacht?"

Ich nickte nur und er trug mich zu den anderen. Als Edward mich abstellte traf

mich eine Faust mitten in den Bauch und ich flog paar Meter rückwärts biss ich

mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand knallte. Der Schmerz war überwältigend. Ich

sackte zusammen und lag auf dem Boden.

„Bella!", hörte ich sie immer wieder rufen doch ich konnte nicht antworten. Kein

bisschen Luft drang in meine Lunge. Jetzt tauchten schwarze Punkte vor meinen

Augen auf und ich sank in die Dunkelheit. Ich schrack hoch und lag auf dem

Küschentisch. Edwards Gesicht war schmerz – und wutverzerrt. Er stand neben

mir und legte mir eine Hand an die Wange. Tränen liefen mir über da ich immer

noch Schmerzen spürte.

„Oh, Bella. Es tut mir so Leid. Sie kam einfach rein und boxte dir in den Bauch.

So schnell das selbst Alice nichts gesehen hatte. Dann verschwand sie wieder.."

„Stop, von wem sprichst du?", kam ich dazwischen. Meine Stimme klang normal.

Er antwortete:„ Von Victoria. Sie kam einfach rein. Ohne das wir es wussten.

Sie wollte James rächen. Ein Gefährte für den anderen. Sie hoffte du wärst tot aber

Carlisle konnte dich retten. Deine Wirbelsäule war zum Glück nicht gebrochen

nur hattest du eine Gehirnerschütterung."

Er klang so als ob er vor Hass zu Victoria fast weinen würde. Ich wollte mich er-

heben doch der Schmerz in meinem Rücken sagte mir: Bleib liegen! Und ich tat

wie mir befohlen.

_Wenige Tage später..._

„Alice! Wo sind meine Schuhe?", rief ich und Alice stand gleich danach mit ihnen

in der Hand vor mir.

„Danke. Wo ist Edward?",fragte ich.

„Der ist im Kontrollraum", antwortete sie.

„Kontrollraum? Seit wann habt ihr einen Kontrollraum?", frage ich.

„Seit paar Tagen. Seit Victoria dich...naja du weißt schon...", stammelte sie.

„Wo ist dieser Raum?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Neben der Küche", antwortete sie und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu diesem

Raum. Als ich die Tür öffnete sah ich Edward der auf einem Stuhl saß. Vor ihm

waren Millionen Tasten und Knöpfe und obendrüber 5 Kleiner Bildschirme. Er

drehte sich um und sagte:„ Hallo Schatz. Du weißt zwar nichts davon. Naja jetzt

schon aber ich checke grad die Überwachungskameras."

Ich starrte auf die Bildschirme und konnte in jedem einen bekannten Ort erkennen.

Auf dem ersten Bildschirm: Mein Zimmer

Auf dem zweiten: Das Wohnzimmer in dem Charlie eingenickt ist.

Auf dem dritten: Unser Garten

Auf dem vierten: Der Garten der Cullens

Und auf dem letzten war Edwards Zimmer.

Wie bitte? Er spioniert mich und mein Haus ohne Erlaubnis aus?? Wie konnte er

nur. Ich zog mich in Edwards Zimmer um. Man konnte bestimmt alle Gespräche

hören die Charlie mit Besuchern z.B führte.... Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Du überwachst mich und Charlie mit Kameras??!!", kreischte ich und er zuckte

zurück.

„Das habe ich doch nur gemacht falls Victoria wieder aufkreuzt. Und ich konnte dir

nichts sagen da du bis vor kurzem Bettruhe brauchtest. Also red nicht wirres Zeug...",

sagte er und es hörte sich so an als ob er mich für den letzten Dreck hielt. Was erlau-

bte er sich nur?? Wie konnte er nur so abfällig reden??? In mir stieg die pure Wut auf.

„Du bist das letzte. Ich verzieh mich wieder zurück zu Charlie. Tschüss.", ich machte

mich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang doch er hielt mich am Arm:„ Bella wie willst

du Charlie das erklären und jetzt hör auf wirres Zeug zu reden und lass dich von mir

umarmen."

Jetzt machte er auch noch einen auf Arrogant. Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und schaute

ihm ins Gesicht. Dann hob ich eine Hand und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Das tat mir mehr

weh als ihm. Seine Haut war so hart wie Stein. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seine

Augen wurden plötzlich traurig und verletzt verzog er den Mund. Er hielt sich eine Hand

an die Wange und sprach kein Wort mehr. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und machte mich aus

dem Staub. Ich lief zu Fuß nach Hause. Draußen regnete es wie aus Kübeln und ich kam so

nach Hause als ob ich grad in einen Fluss gefallen wäre. Ich zog meinen Schlüssel aus der

Tasche und und schloss die Tür auf. Als ich drinnen war warf ich leise meine Schuhe in

die Ecke und hing meine Jacke an den Hacken. Charlie schlief noch immer. Genau wie

auf den Bildschirm zu sehen war. Leise ging ich hoch und zog mich um. Ich hatte nicht

viele Kleider da mein Koffer noch in _seinem _Zimmer war. Ich wagte es nicht seinen

Namen auch nur zu denken. Nachdem ich mir mit einem Handtuch die Haare abgetrocknet

Hatte und sie gekämmt hatte griff ich zum Telefon. Ich wählte die Nummer von Alice

Handy und nach 1 Sekunde nahm sie ab.

_-Bella? Wieso hast du das getan? Edward ist total verletzt!_

_-Alice ich brauch nur meinen Koffer. Sonst nichts..._

_-Aber..._

_-Nein kein aber. Du weißt nicht wie das Gefühl einen zerstört das Edward das getan hat._

Während ich redete liefen mir Tränen an den Wangen herunter.

_-Nein Bella. Weine nicht. Ich bringe dir deinen Koffer. Und die Sache mit Edward. Das_

_habt ihr beide selbst zu regeln. Wenn du morgen aufwachst wird dein Koffer da sein. _

_Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Gute Nacht Bella._

_-Tschüss Alice._

Ich schmiss das Telefon aufs Bett und weinte noch ein paar Minuten. Dann ging ich

ins Bad, wusch und trocknete mein Gesicht, trug bisschen Creme auf und ging an-

schließend die Treppe runter. Als ich um die Ecke biegen wollte ins Wohnzimmer

sah ich Charlie mit der Pistole in der Hand. Er schrack zurück und sagte erleichtert:„

Ach, Bells. Du bist es nur. Tut mir Leid. Was tust du denn hier??"

Ich schaute ihn wütend an und er zuckte zusammen als ich antwortete: „ Ich und

Edward haben uns zerstritten. Keine weiteren Kommentare."

Jetzt sah er verdutzt aus:„ Ähmm okay. Willst einen Tee?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder nach oben.

„Nacht Dad", rief ich.

„Nacht Bells", rief er zurück und ich lies mich aufs Bett fallen. Noch bevor ich

Einschlief Schloss ich mein Fenster und kurbelte die Rollaten (keine Ahnung ob

Ich es richtig geschrieben habe) runter. Nur für alle Fälle. Falls _er _oder Victoria

aftauchen würde. Ich schloss die Augen und befand mich schon mitten in einem

Albtraum.

**An alle Edwardliebhaber: Hasst mich nicht! Ich liebe Edward auch aber es**

**muss doch spannend sein. Rewievs??**


	5. Begegnung

**Hallöle. Ich beeile mich extra für euch. Viel Spaß!**

Bellas Sicht:

Schweißgebadet und erschrocken wachte ich aus meinem Schlaf. Meine Decke lag auf dem Boden und ich rannte zum Fenster, kurbelte die Roladen wieder hoch und riss das Fenster auf.

Die kühle Morgenluft in meinem Gesicht lies mich ein wenig entspannen. Ich nahm die Decke vom Boden und legte sie auf die Fensterbank. Bis heute Abend wollte ich die Decke dalassen.

Dann würde ich nicht wieder schwitzen. Aber das lag wohl eher an meiner schlaflosen Nacht. Langsam zog ich mich an. Wegen meiner schlechten Laune achtete ich nicht drauf und holte

irgentwas aus meinem Kleiderschrank. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass ich kurze Shorts trug und ein Schlabberhemd.

„Schön", sagte ich zufrieden und machte keine Anstalten mir die Haare zu kämmen. Lustlos schlürfte ich die Treppe runter und lugte aus dem Fenster. Charlies Streifenwagen war schon

weg. Ich war allein. Okay. Ich konnte heut machen was ich wollte. Ich aß schnell eine Schüssel Kornflakes ohne wirklich den Geschmack zu spüren. Dann ging ich hoch ins Bad und machte

mich fertig:

Duschen, abtrocknen und Zähne putzen.

In einem Handtuch eingewickelt tappte ich in mein Zimmer. Nun kniete ich mich zu Boden und öffnete meinen Koffer. Ich fragte mich wie Alice ihn hier reinbringen konnte. Ich schmiss alle

meine Kleider aus dem Koffer aufs Bett Ich lies mein Handtuch fallen und machte mich über meine Kleider her. Mir genügten ein paar enge Jeans und ein Top. Über das Top zog ich ein

Jäckchen. Dazu zog ich ausnahmsweise Chucks an. Mein Spiel sagte mir das ich eigentlich recht gut aussah. Anschließend kämmte ich meine Haare und war nun fertig. Dann stach mir ein

Gedanke in den Kopf wie ein Messer. Ich wurde immernoch per Kamera überwacht. Und ich war unbekleidet. Ohoh. Schnell suchte ich den ganzen Raum nach dieser verdammten Kamera

ab. Als ich sie fand wurde ich wieder wütend. Sie hang wie eine Kröte in einer Ecke meines Zimmers und starrte mich an. Ein rotes Licht an ihr hieß wohl dass sie an war. Nein. Jemand

hatte mich tatsächlich gesehen. Wütend stampfte ich in Charlies Zimmer und suchte nach seinem Baseballschläger. Als ich ihn fand zerstörte ich alle Kameras die ich im Haus finden

konnte. Aber nur die die an der Decke baumelten. Dann schmiss ich die Einzelteile in den Müll und legte den Baseballsschläger dahin wo er war. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als ich das

getan hatte. Und nun konnte ich weggehen. Ich hatte mich ja nicht umsonst schöner als sonst gemacht. Ich nahm meine Handtasche und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte stieg ich in meinen Transporter und fuhr los. Mein Ziel war Jacob. Als ich da war war er schon draußen und rief: „Bella! Schön dich wiederzusehen!"

Wir umarmten uns kurz und ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn:„ Jake, hast du Lust auf Kino?"

Seine Augen funkten als ich das sagte vor Freude. Dann lächelte er breit.

„Klar welcher Film?" fragte er.

Ich dachte kurz nach. Welche Titel hatte ich in letzter Zeit aufgeschnappt? Da gab ja _Ice Age 3_...ne für Kinder. Oder Harry _Potter und der Halbblutprinz_? Ne zu misteriös. Ich habs. _Drag me to _

_hill. _Ein Horrorthriller.

"Wie wärs mit einem Horrorfilm? _Drag me to hill?_", schlug ich vor und er schaute kurz nachdenklich.

„Gerne, Embry hatte mir von ihm erzählt. Er soll recht gut sein. Ich hol schnell Geld...", sagte er und ich fuhr schnell dazwischen.

„Nein, ich bezahle für uns beide. Mach dir keine Umstände", versuchte ich ihn überzeugen.

„Aber Bella, du musst nich...", fing er an und ich unterbrach ihn abermals:„ Doch muss ich. Jetzt komm." Er sagte kein Wort mehr dazu und stieg zu mir in den Transporter.

Wir fuhren nach Port Angeles und unterhielten uns über neue Geschenisse im Reservat und in Forks. Als wir ankamen sagte Jacob mir bevor wir ausstiegen:„ Du siehst übrigens hübsch

aus." Ich lief rot an und bedankte mich. Schnell bezahlte ich für uns beide und kaufte für jeden eine Portion Popcorn und ein Getränk nach Wunsch. Zwei Colas. Als wir in den schwach-

beleuchteten Raum traten und uns einen Platz in der Mitte suchten stellten wir unser Essen und Trinken auf die Ständer die dafür vorhanden waren.

„Man Edward hab mal bessere Laune. Immerhin schauen wir einen Horrorfilm", hörte ich eine Stimme hinter uns.

Die Stimme gehörte Emmet. Ich bekam Gänsehaut. Als ich _seinen _Namen hörte zuckte ich kaum merklich zusammen. Emmet war nicht allein hier. Jacob schaute mich besorgt an. Er öffnete

den Mund zu einer Frage.

**Ohoh. Was wohl im nächsten Kapitel passiert? Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel? ****Hoffe auf ein paar Rewievs! Oh sorry dass es nicht so lang war. Ich habe nicht immer viel Zeit *lieb **

**guck***


	6. Im Kino

**Danke für die Feedbacks! Tattaaa das 6. Kapitel! *stolz grins***

Bellas Sicht:

„Bella was hast du denn?", fagte mich Jacob und Emmet hinter mir schwieg augenblicklich.

„Ähhh, ich..ich hab nur..naja ich habe nur Durst", stammelte ich leise und nahm ein Schlug Cola damit mein Theater auch wirkte. Tatsächlich, Jacob wirkte wieder besänftigt.

„Emmet können wir bitte gehen?", hörte ich _ihn_ leise flehen. Darauf stieß Emmet einen verächtlichen Laut aus und sagte vorwurfsvoll:„ Aber Edward wir sind doch grade erst gekommen.

Außerdem will ich diesen Film unbedingt sehen. Und außerdem lässt Rosalie mich wieder nicht in unser Zimmer, nur weil ich AUSVERSEHEN ihre Dose mit ihrer kostbaren Creme umge-

worfen habe. Und Alter. Nur weil Bella hier ist machst du keinen Rückzieher. Was aber komisch ist, dass Bella sich so schnell orientiert hat..."

Ich wusste genau dass er damit Jacob meinte. _Er _glaubte doch nicht wirklich dass ich so schnell einen neuen hatte? Lächerlich...Ich habe nicht mit Edward Schluss gemacht sondern bin

nur sauer auf ihn. Außerdem hatten ich und Jake kein Date. Das hier zählte nur als freundschaftliches Treffen. Ich hoffte dass mein Nebenan auch so dachte... Nachdem Emmet das gesagt

hatte und zwar dass ich schon einen neuen hätte konnte ich ein leises Knurren von Edward wahrnehmen. Plötzlich sah ich wie sich Jacobs Miene ärgerlich verzog nachdem er einen

Blick nach hinten geworfen hatte.

"Bella? Wo ist denn dein _Freund_?", fragte Jacob verärgrert und sprach dabei das letzte Wort lauter aus.

"Persönliche Beziehungsprobleme sonst nichts", antwortete ich ihm so leise das selbst Vampire nichts verstehen konnten. Er nickte wissend und lächelte mich an.

"Ich finds toll dass du mich mitgenommen hast. Mir war in letzter Zeit so langweilig...", begann Jake. "Aber ich finde es immernoch nicht in Ordnung dass du mir alles heute bezahlt hast.."

"Jake, das ist in Ordnung. Oh, der Film beginnt."

Ich tat so als ob mich das freute. Jacob schien sich wirklich darüber zu freuen. Der Vorspann beiinhaltete nichts besonders. Als aber der Rest kam schrack ich ein wenig zurück. Der Film

bestand öfters aus eklichen Szenen von Morden.

"Hey Ed. Bleib sitzen. Das ist jetzt kein günstiger Augenblick", hörte ich Emmet flüstern.

"Aber Emmet. Ich kann Bella doch nicht sowas gucken lassen", sagte _er_.

"Sie ist kein Kind Ed. Außerdem würdest alles zerstören, dann würde sie noch sauerer sein", zischte Emmet und _er_ blieb ruhig. Das glaubte ich da jetzt nichts mehr von ihm kam. Ab und zu

hörte ich Jacob und Emmet lachen. Ich zuckte bei den Schreien der Menschen mehrmals zusammen obwohl ich nicht mal auf die Leinwand schaute. Als ich sah dass Jake sein Popcorn leer

gefuttert hatte gab ich ihm meine unangerührte Portion. Er widersprach nicht, weil er mit den Augen praktisch an der Leinwand klebte. Ich konnte nur ein leises "Danke" von ihm hören.

Meine Cola war inzwischen leer. Schließlich konnte ich nicht mehr und beschloss kurz aufs Klo zu gehen.

"Hey Jake. Ich muss mal. Bin gleich wieder da", sagte ich schnell und er schaute mich endlich an und antworte:" Klar, aber beeil dich sonst verpasst du das beste im Film.."

Ich lächelte ihm zu und stand leise auf. Doch dann geschah was, dass überhaupt nicht geplant war: Meib Blick traf wie von selbst auf Edwards Blick und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Jetzt wagte ich es wieder seinen Namen zu denken. Ein paar Sekunden schaute er mich liebevoll und zugleich traurig an. Emmet der total vernarrt in die Hauptdarstellerin des Filmes war

bemerkte nichts. Jacob auch nicht. Als mein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann schüttelte ich schnell den Kopf und ging zügig voran. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich dass außer mir Jake, Emmet und

Edward nur noch ein Liebespaar auf der anderen Seite des Kinosaales saß. Kein Wunder. Der Film lief schon seit Monaten und die meisten hatten ihn anscheinend schon gesehen.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter mir und ich raste auf die Damentoillete. Im Spiegel konnte ich sehen dass ich noch blasser war als sonst. Wenn das überhaupt ginge. Ich entdeckte Augenringe in

meinem Gesicht und spürte dass ich total erhizt war. Es kann doch nicht war sein was Edward für eine Wirkung auf mich hatte. Natürlich liebte ich ihn noch über alles aber er musste sich

erstmal entschuldigen. Ich wusch mein Gesicht, trocknete es ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Meine Hand schwebte schon zum Türgriff aber jemand kam mir zuvor. Ich stellte

mich zur Seite um der Person Platz zu machen. Aber als ich sah WER da reinkam traf mich fast der Schlag. Edward. Er stand mitten im Raum nachdem die Tür wieder zu war. Er war alleine

mit _mir _in einem _Mädchenklo. _

"Bella...", sagte er sanft und verstummte. Sein Blick verriet immernoch Trauer.

Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn erschrocken anzustarren. Plötzlich hob er eine Hand und legte sie sanft an meine Wange. Ich schloss die Augen und mir liefen Tränen über. Die Tränen liefen

über seine Hand und tröpfelten von da aus auf meine Schuhe. Dann legte er die andere Hand auf meine andere Wange und neigte den Kopf in meine Richtung. Bevor er etwas tun konnte

was ich in diesem Moment nicht wollte riss ich seine Hand weg von meinem Gesicht und rannte davon. Solange er sich nicht richtig entschuldigte musste ich wohl oder übel so weitermachen.

Eine Frau am Tresen der Süßigkeiten bot mir ein Taschentuch an dass ich dankend annahm. Ich schniefte ein paar Mal rein und warf es dann in eine Tonne. Ich konnte grade noch sehen wie

Edward aus dem Kino ganz verschwindet. Bedrückt trat ich wieder in den Saal und sagte Jacob als Ausrede dass ich solange weg, dass ich mich am Tresen über andere Filme informiert hätte.

"Achso, und der Film ist gleich zuende, wie fandest du ihn bis dahin?", fragte Jacob neugierig.

"Er war spannend. Etwas eklich aber sonst ein recht toller Film", log ich drauflos.

Er lächelte und wir schauten uns noch das Ende an und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Plötzlich hielt mich ein starker Arm fest und in einer Ecke sah ich wem der Arm

gehörte: Emmet. Er zwinkerte mir zu.

"Ähm Jake, geh schon mal vor, hier der Schlüssel, ich habe meine Jacke vergessen", sagte ich und er nickte lächeln als er verschwand.

Eigentlich hatte ich keine Jacke dabei.

"Was ist Emmet?", zischte ich und er lachte kurz.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, was hast du nur mit unserem Edward getan? Er ist total schweigsam. Und gerade eben ist er einfach abgehauen..."plapperte er drauflos doch ich unterbrach ihn:" Emmet

das regle ich schon. Erst muss er die Tatsache einsehen was er getan hat. Und er muss sich bei mir entschuldigen."

Er nickte wissend.

"Okay Bella, viel Glück euch beiden. Ich mische mich nicht ein", sagte er und ich fühlte mich plötzlich gerührt.

"Danke, Emmet", erwiderte ich und umarmte ihn hatte noch eine Frage:" Oh und Bella, das mit dir und diesem Jacob, was ernstes?"

Ich war empört:" Aber keines falls!"

Schnell rannte ich zu Jacob und stieg in meinen Chevey.

"Ich...äh...mir fiel eben erst ein dass ich keine Jacke dabei hatte, sorry", log ich und fuhr los.

Als wir vorm Haus von Jacob waren begleitete ich ihn bis zur Tür und verabschiedete mich. Dann nahm ich schnurstracks den Weg nach Hause. Drinnen war Charlie und saß auf dem Sofa

mit einer Pizza. Er hatte wohl früher Feierabend.

"Oh hallo Bella, wie war dein Tag? Wo warst du?", hörte ich ihn rufen. Ich erklärte ihm schnell dass ich mit Jacob im Kino war und er freute sich riesig darüber. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte

ich mit Putzen und aufräumen des Hauses. Danach lernte ich für die Schule obwohl Ferien waren. Schließlich war es dunkel geworden draußen und ich las noch ein bisschen in _Sturmhöhe._

Nach dem Abendessen ging ich erschöpft ins Bett. Diesmal lies ich das Fenster offen damit ich nicht wieder in Schweiß gebadet aufwachte. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern glitt ich in den Schlaf.

**Rewievs??? PS: Wäre schön wenn ihr meine TWILIGHT Homepage besucht: . und sagt mir wie ihr sie findet oder hinterlasst einen Gästebucheintrag. Gute Nacht!**


	7. In Not

Bellas Sicht:

Die Vögel die draußen zwitscherten weckten mich am frühen Morgen um 7.00 Uhr. Obwohl es noch viel zu früh war konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Diesmal war mir nicht heiß. Was noch

merkwürdiger war dass ich traumlos geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht lag das daran dass ich Edward gestern wieder gesehen hatte. Langsam quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und machte mich auf

den Weg zum Bad als ich auf meiner Komode eine Rose bemerkte. Vorsichtig nahm ich diese in die Hand und roch daran. Es war eine Mischung aus Blumen und dem Duft von, ich musste

schlucken, Edward. Ich brachte es nicht über mich diese Blume wegzuschmeißen und legte sie auf mein inzwischen aufgeräumtes Bett. Schließlich nahm ich den Zettel der unter der Rose lag

und entfaltete ihn.

_Guten Morgen Bella, _

_Ich brachte es nicht über mich hier zu warten bis du erwachtes, _

_deshalb entschied ich dir einen Zettel zu hinterlassen_. _Ich hoffe_

_du bedenkst nicht die Rose wegzuwerfen. Das was ich getan _

_habe tut mir Leid und es war vollkommen richtig von dir die Ka-_

_meras zu zerstören. Und die Sache im Kino gestern, ich konnte_

_mich einfach nicht beherschen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe du ver-_

_zeihst mir denn ohne dich kann und will ich nicht mehr sein. Ich_

_liebe dich. In Liebe_

_-Edward_

Einige Tropfen fielen auf das Blatt und ich bemerkte dass das meine Tränen waren. Er hatte es geschafft und ich würde ihm verzeihen. Er hatte bewiesen dass es ihm Leid tat und er mich

liebte sowie ich ihn. Sorgfältig verstaute ich den Zettel in meiner Tasche. Dann traf mich ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz. Heute war Vatertag! Ich hatte kein Geschenk für Charlie! Ich räumte das

ganze Haus sorgfältig auf und putze. Danach machte ich ein leckeres Essen für Charlie und bedeckte den Tisch mit glänzdendem Geschirr. Da mir nichts weiteres einfill schaute ich mir die

DVD an die ich mir von Angela ausgeliehen hatte. Es war ein Video des letzten Abschlussballes. Edward und ich wurden sehr oft gezeigt. Einmal sah ich tatsächlich Jacob. Schließlich beschloss

ich mich umzuziehen.

Nur Jeans und über mein Top die Jacke. Schnell ein paar Pumas und Zähne putzen und Haare kämmen. Geldbeutel eingesteckt schloss ich die Tür ab. Charlie hat gesagt er würde vom Angeln

erst heut Abend zurückkommen. Ich stieg in meinen Transporter und machte mich MAL WIEDER auf den Weg nach Port Angeles. Eine Stunde später parkte ich mein Auto auf dem Parkplatz

vor dem neuen Einkaufszentrum. Ich bemerkte gar nicht dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Schnell bezahlte ich die Blumen und die Karte für Charlie. Ich hatte mir ausnahmsweise ein paar

Tops und eine Hose genehmigt. Am Ende ging ich noch zu Fuß in ein Restaurant da ich seit Morgen nichts gegessen hatte. Ich aß schnell einen Teller mit Salat und Rindbraten mit einer Fla-

sche Cola. Nachdem ich bezahlt hatte machte ich mich die zehn Minuten bis zum Transporter auf den Weg. Die Sonne ging schon langsam unter und der Himmel färbte sich Orange. Als ich

grad um eine Ecke bog knallte ich gegen einen rießigen, bulligen Mann. Neben ihn stand ein etwas kleinerer, muskolöser Mann.

"Sorry", murmelte ich und versuchte an ihnen vorbeizueilen doch sie stellten sich mir in den Weg.

"Hey Schätzen, nicht so eilig, wo willst du so schnell hin?", sagte der größere und ich erkannte ihn. Er war genau der vor dem Edward mich gerettet hatte. In jener Nacht in Port Angeles.

"Komm mit auf einen Drink mit uns", sagte der andere den ich nicht kannte.

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und drehte mich um. Mit einem Arm packte er mich um die Hüfte und zog mich an sich. Ich war total schockiert. Schließlich spuckte ich ihm ins Gesicht und er

packte mich an den Schultern. Dann trat eine dunkle Gestalt um die Ecke. Bedrohlich knurrte sie.


	8. Happy 4ever

**Disclamer: Nichts gehört mir. Alles Stephenie Meyer. **=)

**Danke für die Feedbacks. Das Kapitel wird noch mehr HAPPY sein! Viel Spaß!**

Bellas Sicht:

Ich schrack zurück. Bestimmt gehörte dieser Typ, von dem ich nur den Schatten sah, zu diesen Typen. Der Mann vor mir hielt mich immernoch fest im Stahlgriff und war wie versteinert als er

sich zu dem Schatten im Dunkeln drehte.

"Oh nein, schon wieder der...", murmelte der große, bullige.

Was meinte er mit ´schon wieder der´?? ist das etwa..? Das konnte durchaus möglich sein. Jetzt traten zwei goldend leuchtende Augen in die Dunkelheit und der Typ wisch mit mir im Stahl-

griff einen Schritt zurück.

"Lass sofort mein Mädchen los", knurrte der Schatten und ich erkannte die Stimme. Es war der den ich immer lieben würde. Mein Edward. Sofort lies mich dieser Looser los und ich rannte in

Edwards Arme. Der kleinere der Jungs war mutiger und sagte:" Das ist unsere Nummer, du kannst uns doch nich einfach den Fang steh.."

Dieser Satz wurde unterbrochen als Edward ihm auf die Nase boxte und der kräftig zu bluten begann. Dem anderen trat Edward genau an seine empfindlichste Stelle. Die beiden krümten

sich vor Schmerzen bevor sie wegrannten. Schließlich schlang Edward die Arme um mich und drückte mich an sich. Lautlos fielen mir die Tränen.

"Danke, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst...", schluchtze ich.

Beruhigend strich er mir übers Haar. Ich sah zu ihm auf und erkannte dass seine Augen immernoch glühten. Als er mich ansah wurde sein Blick wieder traurig und verletzt und ich erinnerte

mich an die Ohrfeige die ich ihm gegeben hatte. Ohne nachzudenken regte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange die ich geohrfeigt hatte und legte er seine

Stirn an meine.

"Also verzeihst du mir wieder?", flüsterte er und ich nickte heftig und umarmte ihn noch fester. Jetzt hatte er wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jetzt ging alles wieder nach dem Altag. Als ich Charlie die Blumen gegeben hatte und ihm sein Festessen gezeigt hatte, musste er ein paar Tränen zurückhalten. Beim Essen erklärte ich ihm

dass zwischen mir und Edward alles wieder okay sei.

"Das ging aber flott, gehst du wieder zurück zu den Cullens? Über die Ferien?"

Ich nickte und Charlie lächelte mich an. Anscheinend freute er sich für mein Glück. Das Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht zurückhalten.

Als ich wieder bei den Cullens war begrüßten sie mich mit offenen Armen und keiner von ihnen erwähnte auch nur einmal das was zwischen mir und Edward vorgefallen war. Den Kontroll-

raum und die restlichen Kameras hatte Edward persönlich abgeschaft. Die Pyjama - Party machten wir nicht nochmal aber dafür machten wir einen Filmeabend bei dem wir den Film:

´Drag me to hill´schauten den ich mit Jacob gesehen hatte. Nur hatte ich nicht aufgepasst. Edward ist ja rausgerannt und Emmet wollte ihn wegen der Haupdarstellerien nochmal schauen.

Für dieses Kommentar warf Rosalie Emmet einen ihrer High Heels an den Kopf was er nicht mal spürte. Während des ganzen Filmes saß ich auf Edwards Schoß mit einer Decke umwickelt.

Einfach traumhaft.

**So Leuts, keine Panik das ist noch nicht das Ende. Es geht noch bissel weiter und SORRY dass die letzten Kapitel so kurz sind. Aber meine Zeit rennt. =)**


	9. 4ever in Love

**Hallo! Danke für das Review nathy! :-) Und sorrryyy dass es so lang gedauert hat aber die blöde Schule hat angefangen!** ***seufz* In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr über Bellas **

**Gedanken :-D  
**

Bellas Sicht:

Trübes Licht weckte mich am frühen Morgen. Meine Augen ließ ich jedoch geschlossen um diesen schönen Moment nicht so schnell zu beenden. Zu spüren wie das Leben einem Glück

schenkte war mehr wert als stinkreich zu sein. Zu spüren wie man über alle Maßen geliebt wurde genauso wie man selbst denjenigen liebte war unbeschreiblich. Zu spüren wie man in den

Armen seines Geliebten lag. Einfach zu spüren wie glücklich man ist.

"Bella, spiel mir nichts vor. Du bist wach", hauchte mir Edward gegen die Wange.

Sein kühler, unerträglich berauschender Duft machte mich ganz befangen und ich riss die Augen auf. Und da war er. Sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und unerträglich schön

wie immer.

"Guten Morgen, du bist gestern auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen", sagte er und lächelte "und ich hab dich in mein Zimmer getragen."

Bei dem Gedanken wie ich schlafend auf Edwards Schoß saß grinste ich. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten doch meine Glieder versagten mir auch nur einen Zentimeter Bewegung. Ich war ganz

steif geworden. Kein Wunder wenn ich bis in die Nacht hinein auf Edwards Schoß gesessen hatte. Die Cullens waren nicht bekannt dafür weich und warm zu sein. Trozdem saß ich lieber bei

Edward statt auf irgendeinem öden Sofa.

"Was ist los, Bella? Hast du keine Knochen mehr?", lachte Edward und ich musste an _Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens _denken als Harry beim Quiditch seinen Arm gebrochen hatte

und Professor Gilderoy Lockhart seinen Arm zu Pudding verarbeitet hatte, weil er keine Knochen mehr hatte.

"Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht", erklärte ich ihm und er hörte auf zu lachen. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht jedoch verschwand nicht. Seine Gesichtszüge

wandelten sich zu einer liebevollen und sanften Maske.

"Soll ich dich tragen meine Prinzessin?", schnurrte er und ich konnte nicht widerstehen wenn er mich _so _anschaute. Also nickte ich nur hilflos und bevor ich überhaupt blinzeln konnte war er

aufgestanden und ich lag in seinen Armen. Ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust und er gab mir einen Kuss.

"Aber Edward ich muss mich doch noch anzie...", beeilte ich mich zu sagen doch er legte mir einen kühlen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Das brauchst du nicht mein Schatz, Alice wird dich heut in Beschlag nehmen", antwortete er und ich stöhnte. Ich HASSTE es wenn Alice mich als Barbie benutzte. Mal sehen was heute dran

war. Vielleicht zwängte sie mich tatsächlich in ein rosa Barbie Kleid in meiner Größe?? Wer weiß...Edward selbst fand die Idee auch nicht so toll. Er mochte es ebenfalls nicht von mir getrennt

zu sein. Seufzend stellte mich Edward vor Alice Tür ab. Noch bevor ich die Hand auch nur heben konnte riss Alice die Tür auf.

"Nah endlich, Schlafmütze...ich dachte schon ich müste bis Weihnachten warten...", schimpfte sie und zog mich in ihr riesiges Zimmer. Na toll. Jetzt konnte Edward tun und lassen was er

wollte während ich hier gedemütigt wurde. Alice bemerkte meinen Gesichtsausdruck und tätschelte meinen Kopf.

"Ich mache es in Vampirgeschwindigkeit. Wenn ich fertig mit dir bin dann wird Edward nicht mehr die Finger von dir lassen können", sagte Alice ganz leise dass Edward auch ja nichts hörte

und ihre Stimme hörte sich an wie ein Glockenspiel. Bei dem Gedanken an Edward und wie er reagieren würde auf mein Aussehen musste ich lächeln.

"Und wozu machen wir das Alice?", fragte ich nun wieder bei bester Laune.

"Bella, Bella. Muss man sich etwa nur hübsch machen wenn man ausgeht? Das hier tu ich nur für dich", sagte sie gespielt lächelnd empört.

Ich zuckte nur die Schultern und schloss meine Augen. In wenigen Minuten war Alice bereits fertig und hatte mich in etwas schickes zum Anziehen gesteckt. Als ich mich im Spiegel sah musste

ich unwillkürlich schlucken. Ich trug nur einen knappen Minirock mit einem wunderschönen Tank-Top. Ich trug nur Socken die genau zum Top passten. Meine Augenlieder hatten einen zarten

lila Ton und meine Wimpern waren schwarz und dicht getuscht. Doch dann erkannte ich das allerneuste. Alice hatte mir ohne meine Erlaubnis die Haare geschnitten.

Ich hatte einen geglätteten, schrägen Pony und er sah einfach......so......unglaublich aus! Genau wie der von Ashley Tisdale bei ihrer Hitsingel It´s alright, it´s ok.

Meine Haare waren schön geglättet und glänzten. Die Haarfarbe war jedoch die Gleiche was wiederrum gut war. Zum Glück hatte Alice sie nicht so geglättet dass sie an meinen Wangen

klebten. Sie waren schön aufgeplustert. Mir klappte der Mund auf.

"Alice, das s-sieht einf-fach nur....w-w-wow...a-aus", stammelte ich und sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Find ich auch Bella. Siehst du? Es bringt auch positives Stylisch zu sein. Und denk nicht ich bin einer Friseurin. Ich gucke mir nur gern die Modesendungen an im Fernseh. Aber keine Panik.

Ich halte mich mit meinen Gedanken soweit zurück biss du bei Edward angelangt bist..ich werde in Gedanken einfach auf chinesisch bis 100000 zählen...du wirst sehen...er wird vor Schock

umfallen...und nicht nur er...", plapperte sie drauflos und ich gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange bevor ich die Treppe runterschritt.

Ich ging langsam. Ich wollte nicht vor Aufregung

die Treppe runterfallen oder so. Jasper war mit Carlisle und Esme auf der Jagd. Also waren nur Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie und ich zu Haus. Alice war oben in ihrem Zimmer und versank

anscheinend wieder in ihrem Kleiderschrank, Rose bestimmt auch. Und was Edward und Emmet machten....sie kämpften mal wieder im Garten draußen. Emmets brüllendes Gelächter konnte

man überall hören. Als ich mir meine Pantofeln anzog und zum Rasen schritt schauten die beiden sofort auf. Emmet lag gerade mit dem Bauch auf dem Gras während Edward auf seinem

Rücken saß und an seinem Bein zog. Unwillkürlich blieb ich stehen und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Bevor ich die beiden aufgeschaut hatten, hatte Emmet mit den Fäusten auf den

Boden gehauen so dass die Erde sich ein wenig bewegte. Edward klappte der Mund auf und er lies Emmets Bein fallen. Ich hörte Emmet pfeiffen. Und dann sah ich wie wieder ein High Heel

auf Emmets Kopf landete. Er kam vom zweiten Stock. Rosalie...Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich verdrehte sie heimlisch. Nicht das Rosalie das sah und auch einen Schuh nach mir warf. Haha.

Edward kam auf mich zugeschwebt während Emmet sich den Kopf rieb. Einen Zentimeter vor mir blieb Edward stehen und schlang seine starken Arme um mich. Dann neigte er den Kopf

und drückte drängend seine Lippen auf meine. Schnell löste er sie wieder und betrachtete mich.

"Bella...du siehst...sexy aus", sagte er und lächelte verführerisch. Ich lief mal wieder putterrot an.

"Und die neue Frisur steht dir", sagte er und lächelte mein heisgeliebtes Lächeln.

"Ömm, Danke", murmelte ich verlegen.

Plötzlich blendete mich ein Licht für ein paar Sekunden und Edward neben mir knurrte. Ich drehte mich in die Richtung wo das Licht herkam und da sah ich Emmet grinsend mit einer Kamera

stehen. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass er kurz weg war. Doch mir war das sichtlich peinlich. Und plötzlich flog aus dem zweiten Stock eine Statur von Christiano Ronaldo. Sie war golden

und sehr groß. Sie landete auf Emmets Kopf und zersprang in tausend Teile. Die Kamera fiel ihm aus den Händen und Edward neben mir sog scharf Luft ein und erstarrte.

"Ahhhhhh NEIINNNN!!!!!", schrie Emmet urplötzlich und ich zuckte zurück.

"Neiiinnnnn Ronaldo!!", kreischte Emmet und rolte sich auf dem Boden herum.....immer wieder riss er eine Handvoll Erde mit Gras heraus und warf es in verschiedene Richtungen. Er drehte

total durch. Ich sah grad noch wie Alice aus dem Fenster schaute und die Augen verdrehte und dann wieder verschwand. Rosalie dagegen lächelte nur triumphierend aus dem zweiten Stock

zu Emmet herunter. Ich war immer noch wie erstarrt. Was hatte er bloß??? Hat es ihm etwa weh getan? Das wage ich aber stark zu bezweifeln.

"Emmet....jetzt komm gefälligst runter...sonst ruft noch jemand die Polizei...", versuchte Edward Emmet zum Schweigen zu bringen doch er brüllte noch immer weiter.

"Was hat er denn?", brachte ich schließlich heraus.

Edward drehte sich seufzend zu mir herum. Ich wartete bis er antwortete doch es kam nichts von ihm. Er starrte mich nur an und seine Augen wurden schwarz. Schwarz vor...Gier. Vor....Lust.

Er betrachtete mich und allmälich sah ich wie ihm tatsächlich Sabber aus dem Mund lief. Ich knallte ihm eine. Er kam wieder zu sich und wischte den Sabber weg.

"Ähmm entschuldige ich...äh...ich habe nur d-die Fassung v-verloren..", stammelte er und ich wurde schon wieder rot bei dem Gedanken was er getan hätte wenn ich ihm nicht eine geklebt

hätte.

"Was hat er??", wiederholte ich nun ungeduldig und deutete mit dem Kopf in Emmets Richtung. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich dass er aufgehört hatte auszurasten und jetzt denn Resten

dieser Statur nachtrauerte.

"Er ist verrückt geworden, weil seine Statur von Ronaldo ein Geschenk von IHM persönlich war. Sie ist aus puren gold und gehört zu Emmets empfindlichsten und liebsten Stücken. Jetzt

da es Rosalie so gefühllos kaputt gemacht hatte ist er stocksauer. Es war schon was besonderes. Aber ich wäre jetzt nicht so durchgedreht...", erklärte Edward und verdrehte beim letzten

Satz die Augen. Und als ich ihm dann ins Gesicht schaute versank ich völlig in seinem Blick. Seine goldenen Augen bohrten sich unwiderstehlich glühend in meine und ich musste nach Luft

schnappen. Sein Engelslächeln erschien auf seinem makelosen Gesicht und er neigte den Kopf runter in meine Richtung. Er schloss die Augen und drückte seine unwiderstehlichen Lippen

auf meine. Meine Augen schlossen sich von selbst und er umschlang mich. Emmet hätte um uns herum ein Schlagzeugkonzert spielen können.....wir hätten es nicht bemerkt. Das Leben

schenkte mir das größte Glück das man verdienen konnte. Ich würde Edward immer lieben. Biss zum Ende meines Lebens. Biss zum Ende seines Daseins. Biss zum Ende unserer Ewigkeit.

-Ende

***schnief, heul* Das Ende hat mich zu heulen gebracht...so schön! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...das war nämlich das Ende dieser Gesichte. Aber seit unbesorgt. Ich fange eine neue**

**Story bald an...sie heißt: Schwärmerei. Also biss dann! :-D  
**


End file.
